allegiances for my upcoming fanfic
by TheZodiacDragon
Summary: PLEASE ENTER YOUR OC'S I NEED OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is not a sequel but some of the OC's in my previous fanfic, up into the clouds, are in this, and they are most likely the main characters. This has a lot of music lyrics in it because that's kind of what this fan-fiction will be about. This chapter will be just the alliances but I will need some OC's to make up some of the clans, I will put which spaces I need at the bottom after the alliances. This will mainly be an OC story but there will be a few of the original characters in there, elders, leaders or senior warriors. If a character has a ** next to it that means it is one of my main prophesized cats. Anyway here are the alliances!**

_**THUNDERCLAN:**_

_Leader: _Mousestar – dusty grey and white tom with green eyes. (Yes he _was _mousewhisker.)

_Deputy:_ Icecloud – pure white she-cat with crystal blue eyes.

_Medicine cat: _jayfeather – grey tom with blind blue eyes.

_Apprentice: _webpaw– light grey and white-splotched tom with grey-green eyes.

**Warriors**

Lionblaze: gold-brown tabby tom with sun coloured amber eyes.

Cinderheart: smoky grey she-cat with warm blue eyes and sleek fur.

Hollyleaf: dark grey/black she-cat with green eyes.

Bumblestripe: grey tom with black stripes like a bumblebee's.

Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with petal shaped white patches.

Toadstep: black and white tom with olive coloured eyes.

Foxleap: red-brown tabby tom with forest green eyes.

Rosepetal: lithe dark cream she-cat.

Cherryfall: gold-ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Molewhisker: large brown and cream tom.

Stormcloud: dark grey tabby tom, former kittypet.

Darkleaf: dark grey tom with white stripes and sharp blue eyes. name by shadeleap, description by me.

Flashfoot: dusty grey-brown tom with three black stripes on his back.

Finchflight: light sandy ginger she-cat with a white chest and tail tip.

Ebonyleaf: black she-cat with a few ginger and white stripes.

Marshfur: dark brown tom with one ginger and one white ear. (Yes I changed his description from the one in up into the clouds)

Moonstone: silver she-cat with black stripes and a white blaze, paws and tail.

Opalwave: white she-cat with black and smoky grey patches with hazel-grey eyes.

greypelt: silverish greyish pelt with a white tinge OC by Guest

Shapeleap: black she-cat with a white ear and blue eyes. OC by shapeleap

Crystalpool: ginger she-cat with mismatched eyes and a white chest with a black gem-shaped marking on it and a long tail. OC by hollyxFallen

Foxpelt: ginger tom with a black under belly and emerald green eyes. OC by shadeleap.

**Apprentices**

Swiftpaw: ginger tom with a white belly and light, sandy ginger stripes.

Mintpaw: black she-cat with jade-green eyes. OC by JaystarofIceclan

Russetpaw: sturdy, dark ginger tom with white paws and gold eyes. OC by ScarpathTheWarrior

Wolfpaw: small yet slightly masculine silver-grey she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. OC by snowwolf12132

Whirlpaw: grey she-cat with white swirls and light blue eyes. OC by Whitepaw

Jadepaw: light grey she-cat with jet-black stripes and a white belly and chest with jade green eyes. **

Emberpaw: tan/cream she-cat with three black stripes along her back, black tail tip, and amber eyes.

Webpaw: see description above in _medicine cat apprentice_.

**Queens**

Ivypool: slender silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Mothering mousestars kits shadekit (dark grey/silver she-cat with sky blue eyes) and whiskerkit (white tom with dusty-brown stripes and ears.)

midnightstream: tall pure black she-cat with deep blue eyes with small white spots. expecting molewhiskers kits. OC by snowwolf12132

**Elders**

Purdy: mottled dark brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes.

Thornclaw: golden-brown tabby tom with a light brown tummy.

Skydew: blue-grey she-cat with a few scattered white spots, a white tail tip, a very fluffy tail and light minty green eyes.

_**SHADOWCLAN**_

_Leader: _pinestar – black she-cat with red-amber eyes. (Yes this was pinenose.)

_Deputy: _owlclaw – sturdy light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Medicine cat: _cloudsplash – white tom with dark grey-black dapples.

**Warriors**

Smokefoot: rugged black tom with long, sharp claws.

Ferretclaw: cream and grey tom with smooth fur.

Snowbird: pure white she-cat with soft green eyes.

Olivenose: tortoiseshell she-cat with green-blue eyes.

Rainstep: light brown tom with white rain shaped spots.

Applefur: mottled brown she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Dustyrose: dark dusty grey she-cat with snow white paws.

Mudfang: dark brown tom with a light brown muzzle.

shadepelt: black she-cat with bright green eyes and a torn ear. OC by Ulquihimefan1

Scorpiontail: small calico tom with amber eyes and a bent tail. OC by Ulquihimefan1

Diamondheart: white she-cat with black ears, paws and tail tip and blue eyes. OC by Guest

ravenfur: pure black she-cat. OC by Lionwolf

leapingfire: red tom with green eyes. OC by Bronze sword

nightjaw: black tom with dark blue eyes and a strong jaw. OC by Fireball

**Apprentices**

Flarepaw: Ginger tom with dark ginger stripes and yellow-amber eyes. **

Slashpaw: white she-cat with a black chest, ear, paws and tail tip, also has red eyes.

Redpaw: russet-red tom with white stripes and a white belly.

Ashpaw: yellow-cream she-cat with a brown ear, tail tip and eyes.

Blackpaw: Jet-black tom with one grey ear and orange-gold eyes.

Softpaw: snow white she-cat with dusty blue eyes and silver stripes.

**Queens:**

Nightfrost: grey-blue she-cat with white chest and belly and gentle blue eyes. Expecting smokefoot's kits.

Pollenwind: yellow-golden she-cat with a white tail tips and ginger eyes. Mothering mudfangs kits, darkkit (dark black she-cat with one long pink-white stripe along her back.) and blazekit (chocolate brown tom with amber stripes.)

**Elders:**

Tawnypelt: pale, mottled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Blackear: black tom with blue eyes and white fur around the muzzle. OC by shadeleap

Starlingwing: ginger-brown tabby tom with aqua eyes.

_**RIVERCLAN**_

_Leader: _Reedstar – slender black tom with dark grey eyes. (yes this was reed whisker)

_Deputy: _graymist – pale grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

_Medicine cat: _willowshine – small, dark grey tabby she-cat.

_Apprentice: _goldpaw – golden, ginger brown tom with yellow eyes.

**WARRIORS**

Pebblefoot: mottled, pale grey tom with bright green eyes.

Minnowtail: dappled, dark grey and white she-cat with sleek fur.

Icewing: fluffy, white she-cat with light blue eyes.

Robinwing: pale tortoiseshell and white tom with grey-ish eyes.

Mossypelt: sleek white and brown-patched she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Hollowflight: dark brown tabby tom with a pale furred belly.

Troutstream: pale grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Rushstep: light brown tabby tom with green-yellow eyes.

Wildwhisper: dusty blue-grey she-cat with black and white dapples.

Stoneripple: dark, dusty grey tom with a white muzzle and black tail.

Puddlepelt: white tom with light brown stripes and blue-green eyes.

Tanglefur: mottled russet she-cat with a one black and one white ear.

Cloverflight: pale brown she-cat with green eyes and white markings. (chest, tail tip, paws, ect.) OC by Sassy

silvergleam: silver she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes. OC by Guest

stormtail: small long legged she-cat with pale gold fur and her front left paw a darker shade of gold, small burn on her neck and bluish green eyes. OC by Storm Firepeak

hurricane: black tom with a white patch on his head and darker rings on his tail with frosty blue eyes. OC by Storm Firepeak

maplegaze: white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and green eyes

**Apprentices**

Vinepaw: white she-cat with dark, ivy green eyes.

Wolfpaw: black tom with brown stripes, ears, tail and paws with yellow eyes. **

Mintpaw: small light grey and black she cat with a white belly.

Larchpaw: brown tabby tom with a pale brown chest and muzzle.

snowpaw: white tom with light blue eyes. OC by King

birchpaw: brown tom with white toe'd paws and tail tip. OC by Ulquihimefan1

**Queens**

Tansydrop: pale, sandy ginger she-cat with one jet-black droplet shaped patch. Expecting puddlepelt's kits.

Appleleaf: mottled ginger she-cat with green eyes and a thick, fluffy pelt. mothering Pebblefoot's kits Ripplekit (striped ginger tom with pale blue eyes.) and dustkit (flecked pale grey she-cat with green eyes.) OC's by ScarpathTheWarrior.

**Elders**

Petalfur: grey she-cat with white legs, belly, chest, muzzle and tail with amber eyes.

Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat with greeny-yellow eyes.

Beetlewhisker: brown tabby tom with a white chest, muzzle and belly.

_**WINDCLAN**_

_Leader: _boulderstar – large pale grey tom with grey-blue eyes. (Yes this was boulderfur)

_Deputy: _sedgewhisker – light brown she-cat with tabby markings on her face, paws and tail.

_Medicine cat: _grassblaze – golden brown tom with a white tummy.

**Warriors**

Sunstrike: tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her head.

kestrelleap: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. OC by 123CocoLee

Furzepelt: white she-cat with light grey-silver patches and blue eyes.

Leaftail: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and sleek fur.

Owlwhisker: light brown tabby tom with yellow-amber eyes.

Whitetail: small white she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Gorsetail: tawny, light brown tom with forest green eyes.

Nightcloud: sturdy black she-cat with amber eyes.

Harespring: mud brown and white tom with leafy green eyes.

Weaselfur: lithe ginger tabby tom with white paws.

Antpelt: small brown tom with a black ear and a few scars.

Swallowtail: dark grey she-cat with chocolate brown eyes and fluffy fur.

Frozenfoot: white she-cat with silver paws and green eyes.

Timbernose: Ginger-brown tom with black paws and white ears.

Fallenfeather: light brown and white patched pretty she-cat with green eyes.

Silverclaw: a pretty silver she-cat. OC by Lionwolf.

firestorm: red tom with 4 grey paws, half a grey tail and dark grey eyes. OC by Blaze

nightsky: beautiful grey and black she-cat with midnight coloured eyes. OC by Blaze

goosefur: mottled grey tom with sea green eyes. OC by shadeleap

simba: golden tabby tom with unusual golden eyes. former rogue. OC by Strike

thornstripe: golden brown tom with green eyes. OC by 123CocoLee

**Apprentices**

Wavepaw: white she-cat with blue-grey stripes and sapphire eyes.

Lizzardpaw: dark dark brown tom with a white chest and green eyes.

Smudgepaw: grey-black tom with black splodges and amber eyes.

Nettlepaw: black she-cat with a white chest and belly, tail tip and paws.

Dropletpaw: brown pinky-purple she-cat with white paws and blaze, and black ears and tail tip. Also have dark orange eyes. **

Copperpaw: ginger-brown tom with black paws and a white blaze.

**Queens**

Dawnshadow: black she-cat with blue-grey stripes and dark blue eyes. Mothering timbernose's kits, creamkit (light ginger-cream she-kit with white paws and tail) nightkit (black-grey tom with dark black-black paws.) emberkit (white tom with ginger paws and amber eyes.)

quailfoot: grey brown she-cat expecting haresprings kits. OC by ohmygawd

**Elders**

Kestrelflight: soft, mottled brownish grey tom with little white spots. (Retired med cat)

Emberfoot: smoky grey tom with two darker grey-black paws.

Ashfoot: dusty grey she-cat with clear blue eyes and fluffy, soft fur. (Retired deputy)

"_**THE ROGUES" – a group of rogues trying to steal parts of the lake territory and the clans momentary rivals. **_

_Leader: _doom - large black tom with russet paws that look like they have blood on them. (And knowing him they probably do.)

_Vice leader: _scar - lethal white and black she-cat with red eyes.

_Healer: _brown tom with mottled, scraggy fur and yellow eyes. (Very vicious)

**Fighters**

Icicle: pure white tom with sharp blue eyes and spiky fur.

Bronze: ginger-golden tom with yellow eyes and mottled fur.

Cedar: smoky grey tom white lighter grey stripes and a black blaze.

Ember: dark russet-ginger she-cat white paws and a black tail tip.

Vine: silver-grey she-cat with white stripes and hazel-green eyes.

Blood: black tom with a grey tail tip and extra long and sharp claws.

bramble: dark brown tom with black spots and blue eyes. OC by shadeleap

Fang: pale furred brown she-cat whom only kills with her fangs.

Burn: ginger tom with a patch of fur on his flank missing from a fire.

**Hunters **

Jet: Jet-black tom with dark grey eyes and a glossy coat for a rogue.

Thorn: sandy coloured she-cat with a white blaze and forest green eyes.

Shatter: brown tom with white stripes and pale tufts of fur.

Glaze: creamy white she-cat with pure white splodges and chocolate brown eyes.

Stone: dark grey and lighter grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

Amber: dark ginger she-cat with black stripes and blaze.

**Trainees**

Coal: smoky grey-black tom with white paws and a black blaze.

Sunset: orange-ginger she-cat with light ginger paws and russet stripes.

Navy: blue-grey tom with dusty grey splodges and navy blue eyes.

Razor: grey tom with black tabby stripes and chocolate brown eyes.

Clover: white she-cat with hazel-green eyes and silky fur.

Nyx: sandy tom with brown stripes and amber-brown eyes.

Astari: grey she-cat with electric blue eyes and neon blue ears, tail tip and right front paw. (She fell into a bucket of toxic waste and that's how she has neon blue patches.)**

**Queens**

Mango: ginger-yellow she-cat with fluffy fur. Mothering bronzes kits Ripple (ginger and darker ginger tom with white ears.) and adder (white and ginger-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.)

Night: dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. mothering brambles kits cloud, (grey tom with black speckles and amber eyes.) ivy, (brown she-kit with grey stripes and green eyes.) OC's by shadeleap

_**THE ACTUAL ROGUES**_

Iolite: blue-ish white tom with navy blue eyes and scraggy fur.

Tanzanite/twilightstorm: dark blue she-cat with black stripes and small white spots on tail. (Fell in the same bucket of toxic waste as Astari. Backstory later.)

Falcon: brown-russet tom with yellow-green eyes and mottled fur.

Fircone: acorn brown tom with pale belly and chest fur.

Poppy: pale greyish brown she-cat with pretty white patches.

Floss: small, pale grey and white she-cat and grey-blue eyes.

Tumble: black and ginger patched tom with a white belly and chest.

_**KITTYPETS**_

Blueberry: blue-grey she-cat with white dapples on her back.

Corky: ginger tabby tom with a black blaze and tail tip. Also have dark black-grey eyes.

Bella: pale grey tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes. OC by Atomicplaty.

**A/N**

Well there are the allegiances! If you are entering an oc you can only enter 2. Not too from every clan, but just 2 from the whole thing. The oc's need to be in by after the prologue in which I may post in a week or so. Or less. Or more. If you are entering an oc you canNOT put them with a littermate unless you are entering two from the same clan and want them to be, but no more than 2! Here is the oc form.

E.G.

Name

Looks:

Personality:

(Short) back-story:

Mate (if queen, or if you are entering two cats, she-cat and tom.):

Clan:

Rank: (e.g. kit, apprentice, warrior, queen, elder, kittypet.)

1 thing you would like her to be involved in: (NO PROCHECIES! Just a small problem maybe. You don't have to put this in.):

**Remember to enter your oc's! r+r please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n **

**Thank you for adding your OC's! I need them quickly so please add yours a.s.a.p.**

Name: Bella  
Looks: A pale grey tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes  
Personality: Bright and Happy but very innocent to the world. She is also a bit of a romantic and easily mislead.  
Back-story: Bella has always lived alongside other animals, as her twoleg is a breeder. She try's to get out as much as possible to spend time outside as she hates being cooped up, that's how she began to learn about the wild cats.  
Mate: None but crushes on just about anyone  
Clan: kittypet  
Rank: kittypet

**By Atomicplaty**

Name: Appleleaf  
Looks: mottled ginger she-cat with green eyes and a thick, fluffy pelt  
Personality: very humorous and kind  
Back Story: just a normal Clan cat, nothing extraordinary  
Kits are Ripplekit (striped ginger tom with pale blue eyes) and Dustkit (flecked pale gray she-cat with green eyes)  
Mate: Pebblefoot  
Clan: RiverClan  
Rank: Queen/Warrior  
**By ScarpathTheWarrior**

Name: Russetpaw (later Russetwater)  
Looks: a sturdy, dark ginger tom with white paws and gold eyes  
Personality: shy, sweet, introverted, awkward  
Back Story: only kit, who never really liked playing with others. He's always been "the outcast"  
Mate: none  
Clan: ThunderClan  
Rank: Apprentice

**By ScarpathTheWarrior**

**I will add your oc's on when you enter! And thanks for contributing your oc's!S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay more review and OC's! VERY HAPPY!**

Shadeleap as a she-cat warrior (black pelt with a white ear and blue eyes) personality-brave, sweet, and quick thinking. Back-story: mom died during birth, dad blames it on shadeleap and her brother, has felt alone since her brother crowfrost died in battle. Clan:1st choice thunder clan, 2nd choice river clan. **Entered by shadeleap**

Warrior she-cat of ThunderClan - Crystalpool  
Ginger she- cat with mismatched eyes and a long tail. Has a white chest with a black, gem-shaped marking on it. Friendly and aspires to be deputy. Loves hunting. If you end up using her, I don't mind if you kill her off :) **OC by hollyxfallen**

Name: Mintpaw/Mintleaf  
Looks: Black she cat with jade-green eyes  
Personality: Shy but clever, brilliant at hunting, kind but closed  
Backstory: Was a rouge but joined the clan when abandoned by her mother, Jade  
Mate: None  
Clan: Thunderclan  
Rank: Apprentice/Warrior

**OC entered by JaystarofIceclan**

Name: Wolfpaw (WolfHeart later on)  
Looks: A small though slightly masculine silver-grey she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.  
Personality: Curious, Shy, Kind, Understanding, Loyal, Hidden Bravery, Slightly Adventurous and Hopeful.  
Short back-story: At 2. With the death of her mother and her uncle, she closed herself off from everyone but her cousin. When she finally became an apprentice and her cousin became a warrior, she was incredibly proud took to heart the words that MidnightStream said, 'No matter what happens, always know that my spirit will be with you to give you strength and hope'. She now trains as a warrior apprentice and is trying to work on her shyness.  
Mate: None at the moment  
Clan: ThunderClan  
Rank: Warrior Apprentice  
A thing you would like them to be involved in: Takes down someone important in a battle?  
Other: Her cousin is MidnightStream and she has a crush on someone. (You can choose who)

Name: MidnightStream  
Looks: A tall, masculine, pure black she-cat with deep blue eyes that look like a stream. Dotting her pelt are small spots of white fur and her stomach has a bulge, showing she is expecting.  
Personality: Sarcastic, Confident, Intelligent, Jokester, Hidden Soft Side(only seen by her kits, cousin, and mate), Loyal, Protective, and Aggressive at times.  
Short back-story: She grew up without any mother though a kind father, a slightly rude aunt, and a younger though kind cousin. Soon after becoming a warrior apprentice, her visiting her cousin till she could become an apprentice, her father and her aunt died from greencough, her grieving for them both. She became a warrior and fell in love with her mentor, MoleWhisker. After becoming mates, she now watches over her younger cousin as she lives her life.  
Mate: MoleWhisker  
Clan: ThunderClan  
Rank: Queen  
A thing you would like them to be involved in: Kitting?  
Her future kits:  
Leopardkit  
\- Tom  
\- Named after her father, LeopardSpots.  
\- Future name is LeopardHeart  
\- A small dark cream tom dappled with black spots along his body and fiery amber eyes.

Pantherkit  
\- You can choose gender  
\- Named after their pelt's likeness to a panther  
\- Future name is PantherStep or PantherFur  
\- A average sized pure black feline with light blue eyes.

Honeykit  
\- She-cat  
\- Named after MoleWhisker's Aunt, HoneyFern  
\- Future name is HoneyLeaf, HoneyFall, or HoneyClaw  
\- A tall brown she-cat with a cream belly, white paws, and light blue eyes

**Entered by snowwolf12132**

Quailfoot  
Gray brown WindClan queen  
Good-humored, funny, sarcastic  
Mate to Harespring (even tho he should die in a hole)

**OC by ohmygawd**

**Thank you soo much for adding your characters! I need them A.S.A.P so please add yours anyone else who hasn't already put an OC in! also try to put some in other clans besides thunderclan as thunderclan is getting full fast! If you put them in other clans I will put add them in because there will be P.O.V's from the other clans.**


	4. Chapter 4

**More reviews and OC's!**

Name: Whirlpaw but is later Whirl Wind  
looks:grey she cat with white swirls and has light blue eyes  
personality: Protective,kind,loves to fight anyone who dares mess with her clan and would do anything do anything to stop a battle that isn't necessary.  
back story: Wants to become the best leader and she follows the warrior code and Star clan.  
Mate:none  
Clan:Thunder Clan  
Rank: Apprentice  
Parents: Firestar and SandStorm

**Oc by Whitepaw**

Silverclaw  
A pretty silver she-cat  
Her mom died dad doesn't care for her  
Has no mate yet  
WindClan  
Warrior

**Oc by Lionwolf**

name: foxpelt  
looks: ginger tom with black under belly an emrald green eyes  
personality: kind, strong, loyal, protective, and territorial  
backstory: taken in as a loner kit  
mate: shadeleap  
clan: thunderclan  
rank: warrior

**Oc by shadeleap**

**Just letting everyone know, THUNDER CLAN IS OFFICALLY FULL! I can't add anymore cats into thunder clan! So please don't add oc's into thunder clan anymore! The other clans still have a few OC spots in them so please fill them up! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes! The clans are now almost full! Yay!**

Ravenfur  
A black she-cat  
Was taken in the clan as a kit  
ShadowClan  
No mate yet  
Ferocious and smart  
Maybe kits and some battles I don't know

**Oc by lionwolf**

Name:Leaping Fire  
Looks:A red tom with green eyes  
Personality:Caring,loyal,Secretive  
Back story:Use to be a kitty pet but is now a great fighter  
Mate:none  
Clan:Shadow clan  
Rank:Warrior

**Oc by Bronze sword**

name: night  
looks: dark grey she-cat amber eyes  
personality: kind to her group of rouges, protective of her family  
backstory: born to shadowclan was named nightcloud but left soon after to be with the tom she fell in love with  
mate: bramble  
clan: the rouges  
rank: queen 3 kits (cloud: gray tom with black speckles an amber eyes , ivy: brown she-kit with gray stripes and green eyes. Her kit are 5 moons old)

name: bramble  
looks: dark brown tom with black spots and blue eyes  
personality: fierce, protective of mate and kits, timid  
backstory: born as a runt in the litter and mom abandoned him outside the twoleg place was found by the rouges and joined  
mate: night  
clan: rouges  
rank: warrior

**Oc by shadeleap**

Name: Shadepelt  
Looks: Black she-cat with bright green eyes and one torn ear  
Personality: Act's mature until she messes up, get's embarrassed easily and is a cat that tends to give good advice when needed.  
Back-story: When she was still an apprentice she got attacked by a rouge while out on a hunt causing her torn up ear. This causes her to not trust those outside of the clans as much.  
Mate: None as of yet.  
Clan: Shadow Clan  
Rank: Warrior

Name: Scorpiontail  
Looks: a small calico tom(brown, black and white fur) with amber eyes and a bent tail  
Personality: Level headed, Quiet, ambitious and curious  
Back-Story: He was abandoned as a young kit barely two moons old when he was found by a patrol from Shadow Clan.  
Mate: None as of yet  
Clan: Shadow  
Rank: Warrior

**Oc by Ulquihimefan1**

Name: Fallenfeather  
Appearance: light brown and white patched pretty she-cat with green eyes  
Clan: Whatever clan needs a warrior. I would prefer ShadowClan.  
BackStory: a recent warrior of her clan. She is energetic and a good addition to her clan. She was named after her mother, Fallenpelt, when she died while birthing. Her father is unknown, and she has no living siblings in her clan

**Oc by Sweetflower0409**

**Thunderclan: full**

**Shadowclan: tom elder**

**Riverclan: warrior tom and tom apprentice**

**Windclan: 2 warrior toms**

**Everything except the cats I just listed are full!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So many OC's have come in! thank you so much!**

Name – Cloverflight

Rank – whatever is convenient

Appearance – Pale brown tabby she cat with green eyes and white markings (chest, tail tip, paws ect.).

Personality – sweet, quiet, dreamy, clumsy and a bit awkward.

Really likes feathers.

Thanks!

**Oc by Sassy**

Goosefur

Looks: mottled gray tom sea green eyes

Personality: fierce hates riverclan, strong, ambitious

Backstory: fell in love with a rogue an killed her to prove his loyalty

Clan: Windclan

**Oc by shadeleap (thanks for your many oc's!)**

Name: Fire Storm

Looks: a red tom with 4 grey paws and half of a grey tail and has dark grey eyes

Personality: aggressive, sometimes impatient, very loyal to the clan and the warrior code, protective.

Back story: is just a normal cat

Mate: nightsky

Clan: Windclan

Rank: warrior

**Oc by Blaze**

Name: night sky

Looks: beautiful grey and black coat with midnight coloured eyes

Personality: kind, gentle, loyal, calm, understanding

Mate: fire storm

Clan: Windclan

Rank: warrior

**Oc by Blaze**

Name: simba

looks: golden tabby tom with unusual gold eyes.

Personality: calm, barely gets angry, patient, protective, loyal and kind.

Back story: just grows up to be a clan cat.

Mate: none yet

Clan: Windclan

Rank: warrior

**Oc by Strike**

Name: Nightjaw

Looks: black tom with dark blue eyes and has a big strong jaw

Personality: strong, loyal, protective and aggressive to ememy's

Mate: none yet

Clan: Shadowclan

Rank: warrior

**Oc by Fireball**

Name: thornstripe

Looks: golden brown tom with green eyes.

Personality: lazy, tired easily, angered easily, nice

Backstory: normal life. The end.

Mate: none

Clan: Windclan

Rank: warrior

**Oc by 123CocoLee**

Name: kestrelleap:

Looks: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Personality: nice, old, wise, caring, stubborn, loyal

Backstory: his mother died giving birth to him and his mate died giving birth to his kits who did not survive.

Mate: dead

Clan: Windclan

Rank: warrior

**Thunderclan: full**

**Shadowclan: tom elder**

**Riverclan: tom apprentice**

**Windclan: full**

**There is only 2 more spots left! Don't send in warriors or anything for the full clans because they are so full I cannot accept anymore in. I ONLY NEED THE TOM ELDER AND TOM APPRENTICE! Those are the last cats I need. Any others (like warriors or queens or other clan cats) wont be accepted in!**

**Thank you so much though for giving me so many OC's! also thank you shadeleap for sending in 5 oc's!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YES! THE LAST OC'S!**

Name: Snowpaw but is late Snowstorm  
Looks:A white tom with light blue eyes  
Personality:Always wanting to explore but he doesn't go anywhere without asking,Loyal,Protective  
Funny and is sometimes aggressive  
back story:Use to come from another clan another before being taken by his farther to live with him  
Mate:none  
Clan:River clan  
Rank: Apprentice  
Hope this helps

**Oc by King**

Name: Birchpaw (later will be known as Birchheart)  
Looks: A brown tom with white toed paws and tail tip  
Personality: Headstrong, Doesn't think things through very much, easy to trick  
Back-story: He was the only one in his litter to survive from green cough.  
Mate: None  
Clan: River Clan  
Rank: Apprentice

**Oc by Ulquihimefan1**

Blackear  
Black Tom blue eyes and white fur around the muzzle  
Lost his sight  
Elder  
Shadowclan

**Oc by shadeleap**

**Thank you everyone for letting me use all your OC's! All the clans are full now! Thank you so much! My story in which I am using your characters is called Music in my Heart so if you want to see your OC's you can go and look on my profile for it!**

**Once again thank you so much for your OC's!**


End file.
